


(un)covered

by LilyEllison



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison
Summary: He just had to get used to the idea that Karen could want all of him — the lawyer and the mask, who he was now and who he was trying to be.Set in the early days of an established relationship post-DDS3.





	(un)covered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Quietshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade) for reading and giving me the confidence to post this!

As the man in the mask crept quietly back into his apartment, he felt a wave of tenderness steal through his chest. Matt had been half-expecting to find the place empty but, just a room away, Karen's heart thumped steadily. She was snug, fast asleep, in his bed.

He'd left her at his kitchen table, several folders' worth of documents and photos spread around her. They were working late, after takeout and a little wine, when something pierced through the aural clutter—a faraway scream, a gunshot through glass—and Matt knew in his bones he was needed. Karen swallowed hard, told him to be careful, but she didn't object.

They were still working all of this out. How to be together again, how to keep wading through the darkness without losing themselves to it. This wasn't the first night they'd spent together, but it was the first time he'd left her alone at his place to go out stalking the streets in black. And something in her decision to stay made his shoulders relax, made him let out a long breath. 

He pulled off his gloves and his boots and stole barefoot into the bedroom to be closer to her. He stood there for a moment, soaking her in, and he felt only mildly guilty when his senses told him she was waking up.

"Daredevil?" she said, the sleepy smile in her voice drawing a grin across his own cheeks.

"At your service, Ms. Page." He crossed to the bed and bent to kiss her forehead. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Of course I did. I was just going to get more comfortable." She held back a yawn. "I guess I got _too_ comfortable."

The files strewn over the bed rustled as she sat up and piled them on the bedside table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, a little too lightly. He could tell she was trying to give him a subtle once-over.

"In the morning," he promised. "Right now…" He reached out to smooth his fingers over her cheek. "I'd rather just kiss you."

"No objections," she whispered as he bent his head to hers, sliding a hand into her hair. She was warm from sleep, her mouth soft against his, and he let himself drift away into the sensation, forgetting about the soreness of his muscles and the horrors the city held in the night.

She seemed equally inclined to forget, and soon she was surging up against him, moving onto her knees on the mattress and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. His hands trailed over her back and he recognized the feel of one of his old t-shirts, a Columbia Law one that had been washed a million times into a cloud of softness. The tenderness bloomed in his chest again. This was real, with Karen. They were actually going to make this work.

He clutched the cotton at her waist, anchoring himself to her, to this moment. Her hands cupped his jaw as she pressed hot kisses into his mouth. She nibbled on his bottom lip and his whole body hummed with the pleasure of her. 

But when her fingertips danced along the edges of his mask, he pulled back, suddenly aware of what he was wearing, of the dried sweat on his skin.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I should hit the shower."

Her lips trailed up his jawline. "Not yet," she murmured into his ear. Then she turned her attention to a spot below that she had already learned was guaranteed to drive him to distraction. He moaned softly, desire rippling through him, heavy and hot. 

"I told you I dreamed about you," she whispered, once she had him thoroughly breathless. She touched the mask again, tracing around his eyes, down the line of his nose to his lips. "Sometimes you saved me, and sometimes you…"

She let the sentence hang, suspended by the thick tension in the air, and he crushed her mouth against his to punctuate it. The thought of her…dreaming of him…made him come undone with want, his body aching. As much as he enjoyed Karen wearing his shirt, now he needed her out of it more. He ran his hands up the silken skin of her back, dragging the fabric with him, and she helped him pull it over her head, leaving her in only an intoxicatingly damp pair of panties.

He guided her down to the mattress, covering her body with his own, kissing her over and over and over again. She wrapped her limbs around him, her hands running over every bit of him she could reach. He pressed himself into the cradle of her hips, and they both moaned at the contact, at the glorious friction.

His thoughts took on a singular focus: He needed to feel her, to feel more of her, to feel all of her. His lips moved down her neck and he licked at her skin, scraped his teeth across the spot where neck met shoulder. Her elegant fingers dug into his back, his worshipful mouth found her breasts.

As the heat between them built into flame, she began to pull at his shirt, and he paused his attentions long enough to yank it over his head, wanting badly to feel her skin against his.

Cool air tickling his forehead told him that the shirt hadn't been the only thing to come off. His mask landed softly on Karen's chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, hovering over her with a smile. "I think I ruined the fantasy."

"No," she said, running her hand down his arm. "It's just a different one."

He chuckled, surprised to find himself feeling relieved. He was leaning down to kiss her again when she inhaled in a way that told him to wait.

"I _am_ curious, though," she continued, and he heard the undeniable sound of his mask whispering over her hair, "what it's like to wear this."

And then he had Karen Page, warm and aroused in his rumpled silk sheets, wearing only her underwear and his black mask. 

_Jesus._

He licked his lips and swallowed hard, listening to the thrill of her pulse, the shaky sigh of her breath. She was electric. She was everything.

"Well," he said when he finally found his voice, propping himself up beside her. "It's not always _fun_ …" He caressed her knee, trailed his hand slowly, slowly up her inner thigh. "But it's a hell of a rush."

He teased along the edge of her panties, but his fingers went no further. He leaned down to catch her nipple with his mouth, his teeth closing gently around it. She let out a gorgeous, shuddering breath.

"Every part of you feels…more alive," he whispered, taking a corner of the sheet and gliding it over her sensitized skin, making her shiver.

"Matt," she breathed, wriggling her hips impatiently, biting her lip.

Obediently, he grasped her panties and tugged, dragging them down her long legs and away as he climbed off the bed. His hands closed around her hips next, positioning her at the edge of the mattress as he down got to his knees.

She let out a desperate little noise that went straight to his cock. He wanted intensely to bury himself in the luscious heat of her. But waiting was its own sweet brand of pain.

"Tell me more," she whispered, and he grinned.

"Every tiny sound, every smell, every taste…" He ran his tongue along the creamy skin of her thighs, nipping just hard enough to make her gasp. "It all gets inside, so deep there's nothing else…"

Her breathing, her heartbeat, her desire — it was all washing over him, and he knew just the right moment to move his mouth between her legs, delighting in her strangled cry. She tasted sacred.

"You can feel the slightest reaction," he whispered, then moved his tongue and hands against her until her noisy breaths were ringing in his ears, her skin flushing madly.

He backed off, let her cool down a moment, touching her with his warm breath as he murmured, "And you know just how to make that reaction stronger." He moved his mouth back into action, this time at a slightly different angle, just exactly how he'd learned she liked it most.

_"Fuck"_ —she was gasping, arching— _"Matt."_ And he felt a little smug and impossibly hard at the sound. She was deliciously swollen and he slid a finger into the slick heat of her, adding a second as her hips beckoned him.

She was getting close, so close, and he pulled away one last time, breathing heavy as he kissed her thigh. She made a little groaning noise of frustration.

"Then you have 'em right where you want 'em," he breathed, listening for the perfect second to close his mouth around the bundle of nerves, sucking lightly as his fingers curled inside, sending her crashing over the edge.

She danced against him as she came and he rode the rushing wave of it with her, a buzz in his ears, a shower of sparks against his tongue, eager to give her every ounce of pleasure that he could.

When she finally pulled away from him, he was sure he would shake apart with his need for her.

"Get over here, Murdock," she ordered, though it came out more like a sigh. His mask came flying through the air toward him and he used it to wipe his face, wondering if her scent would cling through the laundry.

Then the last bits of his clothes were in a heap on the floor and they were wrapped around each other, with nothing left for either of them to hide behind.

†††

It was much later when once again he stole into the bedroom on bare feet, this time fresh from the shower, to find Karen asleep in his bed.

He wasted no time sliding in next to her, getting her into his arms. She murmured his name, so quietly even he could barely distinguish it, and snuggled against him without waking. He brushed her hair back off of her forehead and pressed his lips against her skin, feeling utterly content.

As much as he had been playful with Karen earlier, he couldn't deny that there were some common elements between the bedroom and the brawl—the way his mind went clear, the way his body hummed with satisfaction and feasted on sensation. There was even love in it, in his desire to help his city and its people. But that was love churned into fury. Here, it was just _love_.

He overflowed with it as her breath fanned over his skin, as her heartbeat sang in concert with his own. She had snuck in through all the places where he was cracked and broken and there was no getting her out. He didn't want to. He just had to get used to the idea that Karen could want all of him—the lawyer and the mask, who he was now and who he was trying to be.

She’d slipped back into his law school t-shirt and he ran his fingertips over it as his eyelids grew heavy, feeling the warmth of her soak through the cotton. It felt right somehow. She was wrapped in the fabric of his past, snug in his arms for the present, and he no longer had any doubt that she would be his future.


End file.
